pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
The Primal Pulse
The Primal Pulse is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the Smarty 'and '''Mega-Grow ' classes. His signature superpower is Growing Dino-Ception, which 'Conjures '''an Animal, and adds to it a random '''Dino-Roar '''ability and a trait, but is costs 1 more. He is the hero version of Lima-Pleurodon. Origins He is based on the plant from Plants vs. Zombies Heroes with a similar appearance. His name is a portmanteau of "primal," which is refrence to the liopleurodon large, carnivorous marine reptile belonging to the Pliosauroidea (Which both The Primal Pulse and its Non-Hero version is based on), and "pulse" which is deirived from both pulse, a single vibration or short burst of waves, and pulse which is the grain seeds of a legume another name for a bean/pea pod. Its description refers to fact that most superheros that has 2 words in their names, doesn't have the same first letter in each of them. Statistics * '''Classes: ''Smarty ' '''Mega-Grow'' * Superpowers: ** Signature: Growing Dino-Ception - Conjure '''a Animal, it gets an additional random trait and a '''Dino-Roar '''ability, but it costs 1 more. ** '''Other: *** Seeds from Ebay- Conjure any card. *** Beanzooka- Do 2 damage to a Zombie. If it's destroyed, make a random Bean here and it gets Team-Up *** Moss-o-saur- 1/1. When played: Conjure '''a Animal. '''Dino-Roar- '''All Animals gets +1/+1. * '''Boss Fights: ** Zombie Mission ???: Lizardic Fighter ** Zombie Mission ???: You're the Pet Now ** Zombie Mission ???: Green and Furious ** Zombie Mission ???: Revenge of the Beans * Battle Area: Jurrasic Aquatics Hero description Name a Superhero with a name like him. Yeah. YOU CAN'T Strategies With The Primal Pulse is the 2nd hero of the Smarty 'and '''Mega-Grow ' classes, which gives him an advantage of attacking while the Zombies don't with Bounce and Freeze, and making plants stronger, making him a "Clear the Field" hero. His signature superpower is Growing Dino-Ception, which '''Conjures '''an Animal, and adds to it a random '''Dino-Roar '''ability and a trait (But it costs 1 more) can be very formidable. With conjuring a plant like Bananasaurus Rex and giving a trait like Bullseye and a Zombie Dino-Roar like Mondo Bronto's, can let you decimate every Zombie. This can be also extremely useful if you got Dandy Lion King and he got '''Bullseye '''making you not worried about the Zombie Hero blocking your attack. You can also Bounce him with plants like Rescue Radish or Windurian so you can win alot faster. But be careful of the downside of this. Costing 1 more isn't too much, but it can be game-changing with the wrong moves. One particularly devastating combination is with Planet of the Grapes and the '''Dino-Roar ability from Tankylosaurus, effectively becoming a potentially cheaper but less damaging variant of Heartichoke on top of Venus Flytraplanet that provides ample quantities of cards rather than healing. Note however that this requires the ability to be selected in the first place and that the chain of hero attacks can be broken by attacking another fighter instead. however, if paired with a Tricarratops, it can effectively take out the Zombie Hero with repeated attacks with Bullseye. Against The Primal Pulse has the same card typing as Green Shadow, making combat with him a similar fair with how to counteract and defeat the other hero; Utilizing Bonus Attacks and Gravestones to minimize Zombie denial and destroying buffed fighters with cards like Rocket Science or utilizing your own Bounce, Freeze and even Deadly traits in order to take out expensive threats without expending too many cards in the process. Though Bounce and Freeze may hamper direct damage, it is important to have strong zombies to play in order to take on the Animal-centric playstyle The Primal Pulse nurtures. Zombie Classes like Hearty or Sneaky contain many ways to resist both trademark Smarty abilities, as well as clash with bolstered Plants of Mega-Grow and Dino-Roar with general high stats or Deadly respectively. This can further be seen with the general weaknesses of the abilities, all being generally taken down by thinking ahead of the Plant Hero and bringing along some Zombies willing to take some serious punishment in the process. What clearly distinguishes The Primal Pulse from Green Shadow however is his unique Superpowers, each playing a significantly different role and method to effectively take out: * His Signature, Growing Dino-Ception, can easily become game-changer if the correct ability with the correct Animal come together. Though the random nature of the ability does make combating its effect difficult, it is important to recognize the singe Sun increase of cost gives you some leeway to deal some quick damage in the early game until the treat can actually be played. When the time does come to face the buffed Animal, it is important to try and limit card drawing sources like Planet of the Grapes or by destroying the Plant outright like any normal boosted fighter. For reference, here is the potential combinations of Animal cards conjured by the ability organized by the resulting sun cost: * Seeds from Ebay is a Plant Trick you don't have much control over similar to any other card drawing Trick like Flourish, Lightspeed Seed or Sow Magic Beans. However, that does not mean this trick can't be dangerous, able to pull out a Plant outside the Smarty and Mega-Grow classes that could cover a major area of weakness, or potentially have a lot of synergy with the plants currently in play. Knowing so, it is important to keep your good tricks in reserve if such a card were to be pulled. Alternatively, you can be pitted up against a card that has little to no strength utility-wise or stat-wise that would render the trick useless, which is important to take advantage of by seeing your opponent effectively with one viable Superpower out of the way. * Beanzooka can mostly be seen as a Bungee Plumber that cannot be used to harm the Zombie Hero, as well as creating another bean if it destroys a Zombie. As such, it is potentially game-ending to have a powerful bean like Jelly Bean, Laser Bean, Magic Beanstalk on Turn 1, or a more strategic fighter like Bean Counter, Black-Eyed Pea or Jumping Bean during the heat of the battle with a single weak fighter to be taken out and jeopardize the whole game. As the bean gains Team-Up, it also adds a new layer of Plant fighters if the lane already houses a Plant, as well as letting a more healthy Animal like Hibernating Berry absorb damage as the bean attacks behind cover. To try and counteract such events, it can be beneficial to wait out the first or second turns and try to bluff out the ability if it were the first to be chosen of the four. Alternatively, Healthy fighters like Quick Draw Conman, Grave Carver or Planetary Gladiator can serve as the few first turn fighters to survive the Trick and effectively cancel out the dangerous aspects of the ability if used in desperation. * Moss-o-saur is a 1/1 Plant fighter that is able to Conjure another Animal card for the Plant Hero to use, effectively making it a Cell Phone Zombie with a 1 Sun cost and Dino-Roar to effectively grant it 2/2 initially and +1/+1 every round afterwards. Being a cheap fighter, seeing it in the early game can be a little bit of an annoyance given its average stats and ability to grow over time, even more so when paired with other card-drawing tricks the Smarty class is well known for at this point. When alone and played in the first Turn, tricks like Rolling Stone and strong fighters like Arm Wrestler can take it head-on without letting it grow out of control or to benefit other Animal Plants. It becomes significantly more threatening when conserved and played when the Plants have accumulated several Animal Plants and play Flourish, effectively granting the Plant side +2/+2 for a majority of the fighters as well as drawing two cards. In such a state, abilities like Zombot Stomp, The Chickening and Zombot 9000's ability can come in handy with dealing with multiple Plants at a time and counteracting the ability. Hero Quests Note: 1st missing card here is umbrella leaf. 2nd is tricorn.Category:Plant heroes Category:Mega-Grow Heroes Category:Smarty Heroes Category:Heroes